


Doctor Knows Best

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [125]
Category: Elementary (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/F, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Claire's extracurricular activities have gotten her hurt—again.





	Doctor Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

“These look like knife marks,” said Joan. Her hands on the bandages were steady even as her voice shook.

Claire rested her hand on Joan’s thigh. “You said you wouldn’t ask.”

“I’m not asking. But I am expressing concern. _ You _ said you weren’t going to get involved.”

“I wasn’t planning to. Everything kinda…” she gestured vaguely. “...spiralled out of control.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

Claire nodded tiredly. “I know. I’m going to… draw some boundaries.”

“That’s a good idea.” Joan kissed her cheek. “I’m going to get you some water and aspirin. Then it’s bedtime.”

“Just what the doctor ordered.”


End file.
